Anyone Can Dance
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Sakura can't dance. Deidara tries to teach her. She winds up on the floor. He laughs. SLIGHT ROMANCE! DeiSaku


**Anyone Can Dance**

**ONESHOT**

**DeiSaku**

"Sakura, no. It's step one. Step two. Step three. Now follow my lead," Deidara said as he took Sakura's hands and led her around the living room. She tripped.

"Ugh…I can't do it!" Sakura whined.

"Yes, you can. Anyone can dance, yeah," Deidara said as he took her hands again and they started at a slow pace. "See? Now a little faster, yeah," Deidara said. They started going faster but she accidentally stepped on his foot with her stiletto. He gasped in pain.

"Oh, sorry, Deidara-kun!" Sakura apologized, covering her mouth afraid of what he was going to say next.

"OK…let's try that again," Deidara gasped out. He started to lead her, going with the 1, 2, 3. "Do you want to try some dips and spins?" Deidara asked.

"Um…" Sakura said, nervously as he dipped her and held her lower back so she wouldn't fall. He let her up and she looked a little scared.

"You weren't scared that I was going to drop you, were you, yeah?" Deidara asked, smirking. She nodded. "OK, now…spin," Deidara said as he made her spin. She screamed and spun out of control She fell on to the couch in a daze. Deidara laughed. She glared at him.

"What, dare I ask, is so funny?" Sakura asked, angrily.

"You, yeah," Deidara said.

"What happened to 'anyone can dance'?" Sakura asked, sarcastically.

"I'm still trying, aren't I, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, but you don't need to make fun of me all the time," Sakura retorted.

"OK, OK, let's try again, yeah," Deidara said as he helped her up. He held her hands and made sure that her elbow was out. He led her around the room, slowly. "How is it you've made it through eighteen years of life without knowing how to dance, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Shut up! I've been busy!" Sakura said.

"Doing what, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Well…when I wasn't training I was pursuing a pointless relationship with Sasuke. He didn't even like me…at all," Sakura said. Deidara snickered. She glared at him.

"OK, now spin out and into me, yeah," Deidara said and she did just that. She ended up wrapped in his arms looking kind of up at him. "That's good. See? Anyone _can_ dance, yeah," Deidara said, proudly.

"That's your quote now, isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it has to be with you, yeah. You suck," Deidara said.

"Hey! Teachers aren't supposed to say that about their students! They're supposed to give them their full support," Sakura said.

"Yeah, right. I'm just giving you the brutal truth," Deidara said.

"Yeah well, the quote 'the truth really hurts' applies here," Sakura said.

"Just spin," Deidara instructed as she did just that. "Good…now can you slide under my legs and back, yeah?" Deidara asked and she looked shocked.

"Wha-? But I'll just go flying into the wall!" Sakura said. He grabbed her waist and sent her under him. Once she was far enough, he got a hold on her hands and pulled her back to a standing position. She looked kind of shocked with a daze.

"There. You did it," Deidara said.

"That was scary," Sakura said.

"Tch. You're new at that kind of dancing, yeah. You'll get used to it," Deidara said. "Now do you want to try dancing to a song? I'll make it slow, yeah," Deidara asked.

"Sure," Sakura said.

"How about…'Tim McGraw' by Taylor Swift, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sakura started to all out laugh. "What's so funny, yeah?" Deidara asked, darkly.

"You have… (laugh) …Taylor Swift?!!?" Sakura asked through laughs.

"I bought it when you asked me to teach you how to dance, yeah," Deidara said and she stopped laughing.

"You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?" Sakura asked.

"It was at my expense, yeah," Deidara said, rolling his eyes. He put the CD in the CD player and pressed play.

The song started to play and he grabbed Sakura's hands, slowly leading her around the room. He would spin her or dip her occasionally and he never did it too much. They didn't use that new move he just taught her because the song was too slow for that. He kept the beat and she let him lead her. At the very end though she stumbled over her feet and fell on her butt. She groaned at the pain of the hard floor meeting her soft bottom.

"Ow…" Sakura said after rubbing her sore bottom a bit. Deidara chuckled and held out his hand for her. She took it and he lifted her up. "Anyone can dance?" Sakura asked.

"Anyone can dance," he replied.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "I mean, I just plain suck," Sakura said.

"Hey, I haven't lost faith yet, yeah," Deidara said.

"That's good because I need all of the faith you can give me," Sakura said.

"Oh ye of little faith," Deidara said, sighing.

"OK, I'm ready to learn again," Sakura said, composing herself.

"You know, after this, you're going to have a lot of bruises, yeah," Deidara pointed out.

"I know. I can already feel one on my butt," Sakura stated as she started to sulk and get a dark aura around her.

"Let's try again…to a different song," Deidara suggested.

"Faster?" Sakura asked, hopefully. He gave a soft and warm laugh. She felt all fuzzy inside.

"No, you're not ready yet, yeah. We'll go with 'Teardrops on my Guitar,'" Deidara suggested.

She nodded and they started a slow rhythm. She was actually getting quite good. At the end of the song she squealed and jumped on Deidara, giving him a big bear hug. He, of course, fell onto the ground with her like a leech on his waist.

"OK, OK, get off, yeah! Can't…breathe," Deidara said as she quickly got off of him and he took an intake of breath. "You know, air is important, yeah," Deidara said and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Can we try something faster?" Sakura asked. He nodded. He tossed her some new clothes and smirked.

"Go change, un," Deidara said as she complied.

She came back in an ankle length skirt that was loose and would wave with her when she spun and a matching tank top. The skirt was a burgundy color with a print all over it. It was very pretty. The tank top was also burgundy but had no print and it was tight fitting, showing off her best qualities. She spun for him and he nodded in approval.

He put in another song and a fast song started playing. He grabbed her hand and they started to dance. He dipped her more often and she spun a lot more. He just guided her when she was spinning. He would be off to the side holding her hands above her head to give her the full spin. After that, he'd stop her and she'd gracefully fall into his arms, looking up at him. He gave her a peck on the lips…like a tease and they kept dancing.

After the song was over Sakura was very tired. She hadn't worked that hard since her genin days. It was tiring. Now as a kunoichi, she just easily trained and fought. Nothing was hard to her…except dancing.

"You actually did quite well, yeah," Deidara complimented.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she drank some water and sat down against the wall.

"Tired, yeah?" Deidara mocked.

"Shut it. That was quite hard for my first time dancing," Sakura said.

"We've been at it for about…five hours now, yeah," Deidara said.

"Isn't Sasori-sama going to get mad at us for being late?" Sakura asked. Deidara smirked.

"Who cares?" Deidara asked.

"You when he takes care of your tardiness," Sakura said.

"And what about you, yeah?" Deidara asked. "You'll be late to."

"He doesn't hit me," Sakura said, giving her own smirk.

"You never know, yeah. He might be equally mad at you, yeah," Deidara said.

"I'll just say you were stalling me," Sakura said as she got up and ran from the mock angry blonde.

"Get back here, you!" Deidara yelled as they ran down the many hallways.

**END**

* * *

Hope you all liked this ONESHOT! It just sort of came to me while I was in my room listening and dancing to some music and I thought it would be funny! Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
